


【祺鑫】甜秘密

by DU_NAI



Series: 咫尺地狱 [1]
Category: qx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:06:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DU_NAI/pseuds/DU_NAI
Summary: 咫尺地狱番外





	【祺鑫】甜秘密

丁程鑫谈完一单生意出来抽烟的时候才发现赶上了夜吧的传统节目，假面酒会。

阿Sid在进门的地方给每个人分发假面眼罩，要不是这厮过于聒噪，丁程鑫差点没认出来那绿面具后面是谁。

“什么情况啊？”丁程鑫杵他。

“不是你说的要搞点活动掩盖一下包间非法交易的目的嘛，你看，我给大佬们也一人准备了一个，走的时候戴着走，条子来了都逮不着——”说着还真掏了一大把面具给丁程鑫。

算了吧，丁程鑫看着那五颜六色的廉价玩意儿就头疼，拍了拍他肩膀，说你自己留着玩吧。

“诶别介啊，小马哥也戴了，你不觉得这还蛮有情趣的嘛？”

“马嘉祺疯了吧陪你胡闹？”丁程鑫差点被自己的烟呛死。

“他说这个叫暗中保护，谁叫你不让他进谈判桌，人家想时时刻刻守着宝贝哥哥嘛——哎呦卧槽你别踩我鞋刚买的！诶诶诶你去哪啊——”

“找马嘉祺。”丁程鑫说完头也不回地走了。

本来以丁程鑫对马嘉祺的熟悉程度，区区多戴一张假面眼罩根本没什么用，可这是夜吧，为了配合今晚的气氛灯光都调得特别迷幻，更别说正赶上酒水半价的大促销，吧里少说也有百来号人，丁程鑫在踩了无数个人的脚之后终于放弃了。

他找不到马嘉祺，凭他们俩的关系马嘉祺难道还不会自己乖乖送上来吗。

这么一想他就更懒得找人了，正好包间区有人叫他，丁程鑫便把烟头扔在脚下碾灭，循着微弱的灯光朝包间走了过去。

叫他的人是近期刚刚来国内发展的东南亚大佬，丁程鑫本来也没打算跟对方谈军火，可这人一见他进门就给他送粉，还用蹩脚的国语说是他们当地的好东西，丁程鑫挑了挑眉，把对方列在了今晚非料理不可的主菜名单上。

马嘉祺不在，丁程鑫身边的几个小弟都只负责看门和放风，他甫一落座，便感受到房间内敌多我少的态势，笑容渐渐爬上脸庞：“看来老板没把我调查清楚，在这儿，最大的粉链就是我名下的，你拿这个当见面礼，是看不起我还是怎么的？”

对方也笑着落了座，国语过于蹩脚让旁边的小弟翻译，说鑫哥别见怪，他们那风俗就是这样，至于见面礼，那还真不算这个。

“还有别的？”丁程鑫看了看四周也没见到他们有人提着箱子，“哪呢，拿上来吧？”

翻译把他的话转达了对方，那人一声令下突然开门进来了四五个戴着夜吧假面眼罩的女人，一个个都衣薄体丰，让包间里的空气都暧昧了几分。

丁程鑫摸着下巴打量了打量她们，再一次笑出了声：“货都不错，可惜不是我的菜。”

他才刚说完，对方又跟预料到似的又放了一批进来，这一次是清一色男人，还全都袒露着上半身，肌肉线条堪称吓人。

丁程鑫扶了扶额头，对方见他不满意又要再叫，丁程鑫连忙打断了他，可别放人妖进来了，受不住。

那东南亚大佬哈哈大笑，让这些人都站到丁程鑫身边去，还示意他们把仅剩的那点布料也脱了，丁程鑫确实没听懂大佬说的话，可他看得懂这些人的肢体动作，在翻译传达过来之前就起身喊了停，怕对方听不懂又用英文喊了一遍。

“人家大佬这么客气，我们待客的态度呢？”丁程鑫回身问小弟们，“去把夜吧最好的酒拿上来！”

没过一会儿，就有戴着假面眼罩的酒保小哥送酒进来，丁程鑫趁机把那群杵在自己身边的男男女女都请了出去，叮嘱酒保小哥给大佬甄满。

大佬让翻译继续给他传话，原来他们是想买一批丁程鑫刚刚到手的军火，初次合作，下一个小单，顺利的话以后会有源源不断的大单送上门来。

还说刚刚那十几个人都白送给他随他处置，只希望在价格上能给个优惠。

酒甄满，让大佬先尝上了味，看表情似乎是好喝的样子，丁程鑫这才偏头让酒保小哥给自己也满上，抬头确认了那人的面部轮廓，心下有数地一巴掌拍在了酒保小哥的屁股上。

这一声实在过于清脆，响得全包间的人都愣住了。

丁程鑫抬手又打了一巴掌，打完还不忘在对方臀肉上多揉捏了两下，指着桌面上因为他突如其来的打屁股而倒到外面去的酒，跟对方说：这酒贵，舔干净。

酒保小哥耳根都红透了，但依然听话地低头去够桌面上的酒液，快要舔到的时候丁程鑫抚着他因为弯腰而勒紧的制服裤，摸到了前面精准地摸上了对方的裤裆，那人一声闷哼趴在了桌面上，半张脸都沁在酒渍上。

“这么贵的酒，是你一个小酒保能喝得起的吗？”丁程鑫语气轻佻，一边揉一边说，“今晚跟我回去吧？伺候得好的话，就不用你付这浪费了的酒钱。”

酒保小哥全程一个字没吭，倒是对面看戏的一群东南亚人都被丁程鑫这番所作所为惊得面红耳赤，那大佬让翻译转达说，没想到鑫哥喜欢瘦弱型的男人，是他们没有先了解好鑫哥的喜好，见笑了。

没事没事，丁程鑫表面上笑容可掬，底下却让酒保小哥跪在了他身侧，拉开了裤链让他含住，半阖起眼难掩享受之情。

坐在对面的人即使看不到桌下的情景也能脑补出一二，一时也捉摸不出是该继续谈生意还是就此作罢，进退两难间还是丁程鑫提醒他们，刚才的话还没说完呢。

大佬清了清嗓子，比了个数字用国语问丁程鑫怎么样。

丁程鑫眼皮都没动，笑着摇了摇头。

大佬又多加了一点，再次问他，丁程鑫拉近了酒保小哥的脑袋，让他吞得更深，手指打着颤在他后脑的短发上缠绕。

“你那数，起码再多加两个零吧？”丁程鑫哑着声轻笑。

对方的翻译和大佬互看了一眼，几秒后再一次报价，正好丁程鑫被酒保小哥爽到，舒服得喟叹了声，故作为难地说：“我包他一夜都比这个价高，你们是把我当鸭打发吗？”

大佬明显生气了，可丁程鑫懒得理他，仰着脸陷在沙发座里尽情地喘，双手捧着酒保小哥的脑袋，玩弄着他假面眼罩的系带绳结，在两个深喉后攀上了巅峰，挺着腰全数交代在了对方嘴里。

酒保小哥还挺上道地为他舔干净，帮他把裤链整理好，才从地上站起来，嘴角边还有没擦干净的水渍。

丁程鑫盯着他出了会儿神，笑着凑近他：去房里等我。

对方点了点头，起身离开了房间。

“那这价钱到底？”大佬见丁程鑫似乎归心似箭，连忙追问他。

“啊？”丁程鑫喝了口酒，细细地咽下，回味了两秒，满足得眯起了眼，“太便宜了，不卖。带着你的那群壮男妓女，滚出去。”

丁程鑫喝完了两杯才从空无一人的包间里爬出来，一出门就被人搀住，他抬头看了一眼，笑了开来：“刚刚你、嗝！被我调戏了——”

马嘉祺眼看着扶不住他，只得把人抄着膝弯横抱了起来，让醉得不轻的人把脑袋靠在自己胸前。

“……是、是不是超开心？”丁程鑫浑浑噩噩地笑，搂住了他的脖子，吧唧一口亲在他脸上，“那个面具好丑哦……差点没射出来……”

“回去让你射到射不出来为止。”马嘉祺笃定地说。


End file.
